


A Day at the Park

by mchotstufff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec and Max go to the park, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gay, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus and Madzie go to the park, Malec, Malec Fluff, Mundane Magnus Bane, malec happiness, mundane AU, park au, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchotstufff/pseuds/mchotstufff
Summary: Alec takes Max to the park and finds himself making a friend instead.





	A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy Alec and Magnus finding one another in the most mundane ways. Enjoy!
> 
> *not beta read

Creekside park was a short walk from any nearby home and nearly a hike for anyone outside of a mile radius. It was the jewel hidden amongst the darkest parts of the small town and worthwhile to anyone who happened to discover it. It was built recently, no more than three or four years old, and was made to accommodate any and all shape and size of child around. It was truly a marvel to behold.

Alec found the place to be beautiful and peaceful when no one was around. He’d take his morning runs and somehow end up in the park. He never regretted showing up there and always made it a habit to pass by once in awhile. He liked to think of it as his safe haven.

That was early in the morning, however. There was no one else around, except for the occasional jogger like himself. Children did not exist. Crying and complaining did not exist. There was only Alec, his thoughts, and whatever station he was listening to on his phone.

At noon, the park was at its height of activity. 

Alec loved the place, he really did, but when there were dozens of other children running around pushing other children over just so they could get on the swings - then, Alec had a problem. 

His mother had asked him to take his brother, Max, who was well over the age to be playing mindlessly at a park, outside. He constantly buried himself in the darkest corner of his room, reading the manga that had somehow managed to find itself in his possession and easily ignored the rest of the world. There could be a nuclear explosion and Max wouldn’t even know about it. He’d probably resurface a few days after and wonder if there was any cereal left.

“Why are we doing this again?” Max asked on their way to the park. It wasn’t too bad of a walk, Alec had thought, then decided it was better to get some sort of exercise in as well.

Alec sighed. “If I didn’t, mom would.”

“Oh,” Max said with a solemn nod. There was no further explanation needed. Their mother, if she had taken the reins on this little trip, would have Max wearing one of those children restraints where it was part suit and part leash. Alec was the much better option. “So then where are we going?”

“Creekside.”

Max made a face which Alec took personally.  _ “Hey.  _ What’s wrong with Creekside?”

“It’s for kids.”

“ _ You’re _ a kid, Max.”

Max scoffed, kicking a rock off of the path and sending it skittering off into the bushes. “Yeah, but…  _ children. _ Like little kids.”

_ You’re still a little kid, Max.  _ “You haven’t even been to Creekside.”

“I know, but that’s what I’ve heard,” Max retorted throwing his hands up in defeat. Alec ruffled his little brother’s hair until it was as wild as the bird’s nest they passed a while back. They stayed silent the rest of the way there, Max occasionally commented on the different birds here and there and why he hated the outdoors.

“Are we there ye- _ Woah,” _ Max drawled as he took the place in. The park was in full swing when they got there. There were children running back and forth screaming, some crying. It could be considered a horror movie of sorts at first glance. But beyond the kids and the parents clearly ignoring what was going on, there was beauty there. The playground had almost every color represented from the rainbow, and then some, and was easily accessible by any and all children. 

Alec thought the same thing when he first found it. Max gasped again,  _ “They’ve got a tire swing.” _

“Max -” Alec started, having had prepared a speech about staying safe and the usual parent nagging. He closed his eyes and reopened them to see Max gone and taking off in the other direction. “Max!”

_ “I know!”  _ he heard Max say as he became one in the crowd, the swarm of children swallowing him whole.

Alec sighed. It was just in his nature to look after Max. Always have; always will. He looked around him for somewhere to sit, nothing else really appealing other than just waiting for your kid to tire themselves out and then you could go home. There were plenty of seats that bordered the tanbark area, all of which were occupied by single mothers gossiping and eyeing Alec like a piece of meat. He watched as one lady in particular looked at her friend while trying to discreetly point in his direction and blush.

He didn’t need any translation to know he was being devoured. Alec flushed and he walked to an empty bench underneath one of the skinniest trees he has ever seen. It was still somewhat close to the play structure. Not as close as he would have liked, but it was better then possibly having middle aged women stroke and talk about his biceps. He took a seat and subconsciously pulled down his sleeves.

It was a little more of a comfort that Alec could see where Max was playing. He had easily found the tire swing and was helping another kid use it before he could hop on next. It brought a smile to his face that he was actually  _ playing  _ with other kids his age. Maybe he should bring him to the park more often.

“May I join you?” someone asked from above. 

Alec looked up and found the voice belonged to a man -  _ a gorgeous man.  _ He looked out of place for an outing at the park with his maroon button up shirt, dark jeans, and matching designer sunglasses. He was definitely someone the ladies on the other benches would love to get their hands on. Nonetheless, he responded in sputters, “Sure.”

“Thanks,” he said as he took a seat beside him, close but not too close Alec noted. 

Alec didn’t want to pay him too much attention, surely he’ll get enough of it from the ladies, and turned back towards the playground and found Max being pushed by a smaller girl, both with bright smiles on their faces.  _  A friend.  _

“Which one’s yours?” the man beside him asked suddenly.

Alec spared him a side glance and found him looking right back at him with an eyebrow raised above the rim of his glasses. “Blue shirt on the tire swing.”

“Really?”

“I’m fairly positive,” Alec chuckled. 

The man smiled back, almost chuckling moreso to himself before responding: “Mine is the girl pushing yours.”

_ Small world _ , he thought. She was fairly pretty, he had to admit. She was full of energy as he could see from their seat and always kept a smile on her face. Max clearly seemed to like her, cheering again and again for another turn on the swing before switching places and gently doing the same for her. “Daughter?”

“No, unfortunately…” the man sighed. There was something laced under his voice, something harder and sharper than intended. A longing sense. “She’s my niece.”

“He’s my little brother,” Alec thought to say in return for no reason. He felt the need to elaborate to the complete stranger that Max wasn’t his son or anything of the sort. Too young, he was told. Find a wife before having kids. Blah. Blah. Blah. Not going to happen.

“Ah, I never introduced myself,” the man beside him prompted, extending a painted hand. They were a dark shade of blue - his favorite color. “Magnus.”

Alec firmly grasped his hand back and shook. “Alec. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Magnus was a nice name. It was new. It was exotic. It was the cool drink on a hot summer day. Alec wanted to learn more about him.  

His mind was working and spitting out words before he could stop them: “How old are you?”

Magnus turned with an eyebrow raised in curiosity and a little bit of laughter. Alec blushed and sputtered out even more words before the man could even respond. “I mean… You don’t have to… answer. I was just… Yeah.”

Magnus didn’t say anything at first and Alec’s heart sank. He ruined it. He ruined the possible future of having him as a friend -  _ or something more. _ Alec nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. The sound of his laughter brought back his spirits.

“I’m sorry,” he started, trying to hide his laughter. “You’re not what I expected.”

“Weird?” Alec huffed and looked down at his fingers tapping one over another.

“No.” Alec’s head rose, eyes wide. “Something new. I like it.”  _ I like you,  _ is what was translated into his head. Alec bit at his bottom lip to refrain from gaping like a total fish out of water.

“I’m twenty-three, and proud of it,” Magnus finally answered his question. “How about yourself?  _ Please tell me your legal.” _

Alec found himself effortlessly laughing. It was easy and breathless. Something he hasn’t done before with many others. Only his sister on the rare chance she actually said something funny. “I’m nineteen.” 

Magnus let out a breath of relief. He could hear a silent prayer,  _ Thank you.  _ Alec turned to the playground, trying to think about something else -  _ something other than embarrassing himself again.  _ His eyes instead fell upon Max and Magnus’s niece trying to push the limits on how high one could go on a tire swing. Max was almost flipping over in a complete circle.

“Max,” Alec called out the same time Magnus called out, “Madzie.” At the same time they also turned to each other and chuckled. They both shared the stern and concerned tone in their voice, and the thought that someone was as protective as Alec was made him laugh. 

“I see I’m not the only overprotective one,” Alec chuckled.

Magnus smiled back. “You and everyone else here.”

“Can’t help it.” He shrugged and relaxed one again back into the stiff structure of the park bench. There wasn’t a need to make small talk because they  were sharing a bench or sharing the same space. It was comfortable to be around Magnus. His dark eyes scanned the park as Alec had once did before turning back with a slight shake to Alec. His arm stretched out along the back edge of the bench, his hand a few inches away from the back of Alec’s neck. “So what do you do,  _ Alec?” _

_ What do you do? _ Run. Jog. Work out. Occasionally do laundry when it’s a crisis. Babysit. Go to school. Study. “Nothing - yet,” Alec opted instead. “I have another year of community college before I’m  _ whisked away _ by the world to do  _ great things.” _ He dropped his voice to mimic exactly what his father had said to him.  _ The world is out there. Waiting. I know you’ll do great things, Alec. Very great things. _

Magnus hummed, regaining his attention. “I see… Weight of the world on your shoulders?”

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, looking back down at his fingers. He could see Magnus following his gaze and nodded in what he’d think was understanding.

“I get it. My parents were the same too.”

The word echoed in his head. Alec gulped. “ _ Were?” _

“Gone,” Magnus said briskly, also looking down at his nails as if he had chipped them. “Died in a car accident a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry. Shit.” Magnus looked up at Alec’s choice of word with his eyebrow poised again and a slight smirk pulling his lip into a smile. “ _Oh, fuck._ _Sorry,_ I probably shouldn’t swear with so many kids around-”

Magnus silenced him with a finger on his lips. “It’s quite all right. I like foul-mouthed men.”

Alec may have well been painted red and called fire hydrant he was about ready to explode. There were other things he thought could happen to him today. Dealing with women - okay. He could handle that. Being hit on by a gloriously handsome man - not okay. He came here to relax yet stress about the safety of his brother; not try and pick up a partner. 

Although he would never deny the opportunity if it ever arrived.

Magnus removed his finger and all Alec could do was watch the digit float away from his lips that were still tingling from the contact. It was like being lit on fire. Explosive. Addicting. Alec wanted to trail after for more, but he willed himself back into the bench.

They were interrupted though with the sound of laughter growing closer. Alec swallowed down whatever it was that was making his chest feel so tight and saw Max and Madzie walking their way, Max leading their conversation with his hands and obscene gestures. Madzie only chuckled and giggled at the silliness, encouraging Max to do it even more. Alec smiled.

“Hey,” he greeted and Max have a prompt  _ hey  _ back. “New friend?”

Max shrugged it off like no big deal. “This is Madzie. She likes the tire swing too.”

Alec hummed. “Cool.”

Max crossed his arms and shifted his eyes from Alec to Magnus. It was the  _ big-brother-protective  _ pose. Alec had done it himself in the same way. “Who’s he?”

“ _ My  _ new friend, Magnus. He’s Madzie’s uncle.” Max seemed unimpressed while Magnus leaned forward and held out his hand again in introduction. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Max.”

Max glanced at the limb like it was an alien from one of his books. “How do you know my name?”

_ Max,  _ Alec wanted to hiss. But Magnus handled it. He chuckled, all still holding his hand up effortlessly, and said, “Oh I’ve heard a lot of stories about you. The greatest - the  _ best _ .”

_ “Oh,”  _ he exhaled with the same blush and neck rub Alec was guilty of doing earlier. It was scary, really, to see how many of his little habits have developed in his younger brother too. Magnus took notice with a rise of his eyebrow. Max eventually met his hand with his own and a quick shake.

“It’s been a delight to have met you, Alec.”

The words didn’t process in his mind, but Magnus standing up abruptly did. Alec blinked back to reality and frowned. “Leaving?”

Magnus’s lip twitched slightly. “Her mother is probably wondering where we are - and knowing her, a search party is possible.” 

Alec chuckled. “Women.”

“Women,” Magnus echoed and they both laughed again. Madzie eventually made her way to his side, hanging on a loose part of his shirt and then his hand. She kept swaying and moving out of Alec’s gaze - an all too familiar technique that he had used to do when he was shy. “I’ll see you around?”

“I’d like that.”  _ I’d really like that. _

With that, Magnus took his leave. He was all of five steps away from Alec when he suddenly turned and came running back towards him, Madzie, of course, walking back over. Again. There was no need for him to turn around. They had said goodbye and Magnus hadn’t left anything behind. It confused him even more when Magnus took out a pen from his back pocket and took Alec’s arm into his hold.

Alec, really too stunned to do anything else, spouted out: “Do you always keep a pen on you?”

Not even a heartbeat had passed when Magnus replied, “Only when I need it for handsome men such as yourself.”

He might as well have just combusted. He needed to hang an Out of Order sign on his head because nothing was going to work for a while. Magnus had called him handsome.  _ Magnus  _ had called  _ Alec  _ handsome. Has Magnus  _ looked  _ in the mirror?  _ Probably.  _ He was gorgeous and he knew it.

Magnus was currently writing something on his forearm that looked dangerously like a phone number. It was elegant, even though they were just numbers, but Alec was entranced nonetheless. He finished the last digit then signed his initials just below - a prominent M.B.

_ Magnus. B.  _ What does the B stand for…?

Magnus sealed the pen and secured it back in his pocket while Alec inspected the ten digit number. He looked up to find Magnus looking at him from above his glasses, eyes piercing right into his soul. “Call me.”

Alec could only stand there and watch him leave, unable to draw his attention anywhere else. He’d never admit that he actually let his eyes slip down to his ass -  _ especially  _ in those pants. Max brought his thoughts back to the park when he yanked his arm down into his field of vision.

“Nice. Way to go, big bro. You got yourself  _ a real man - hey!”  _ Alec swatted him. He didn’t need his little brother giving him the talk about his love life. He already got enough of that with Isabelle. There was one thing that he couldn’t get out of his mind:  _ gold was his new favorite color. _

**Author's Note:**

> Update:
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr as talesofendlesswonder. Give me a follow (while I'm still trying to figure out how to work the thing.)  
> http://endlesstalesofwonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
